With the continuing development of display technology, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are playing a leading role in the field of flat panel display. A Gate driver on array (GOA) technology is applied in more and more TFT-LCDs, namely, a GOA region is defined at the edge of an array substrate, a gate metal electrode and a source-drain metal electrode provided in the GOA region are electrically connected through a via hole penetrating a gate insulating layer and an active layer, and act as a part of a gate drive circuit, so as to achieve a display panel with a higher pixel intensity (Pixel Per Inch, PPI). Moreover, in order to reduce the use number of mask during manufacture of the array substrate, the via hole penetrating the gate insulating layer and the active layer is usually formed in the GOA region by using one masking process. For example, during manufacture of an Advanced super Dimension Switch (ADS) mode array substrate, an active layer and a gate insulating layer are etched in a GOA region with the same masking process so as to form a via hole therein, so that the array substrate can be formed only through six masking processes.